wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Glow-worm P.2
Part 2 is the second chapter of Glow-worm. Months later, Capricorn takes advantage of the restored Parahumans Online to reminisce with old teammates, then hires a hitman. Plot Second Glow-worm chapter is shown as a slice of Capricorn's browsing. He is referred to in some sections as 'Cap'. Cap logs into PHO. He apparently browses the site via. a curated list of topics he's interested in. Topic: Info & Update re: Team Reach The post is a memorial thread written by Moonsong, notifying members of the team about the deaths of Coiffure, who was a friend, and Furcate, who she remarks she didn't like but who found a surprising place in her heart. past nemeses Scritch and Scratch. She remarks that she doesn't know what happened to teammates Tribute, Boundless, Capricorn, and Steamwheel. Teammate Figurehead is alive, but not visiting PHO because of 'his issues with being controlled'. There are no replies to the thread. Chat: TeamReach private chat TLDR: Cap and Moonsong make small talk and catch up before old animosity boil forth. They do not get along. As one example: Moonsong remarks she hoped Cap had died. It's a chat for members of Team 'Reach'. Things open with days of Moonsong logging in and making minor changes before logging out. Cap joins and Moonsong knows his name: Tristan. Cap makes a curious 'every time' remark and notes the dark sense of humor the universe has. We learn Cap has a brother & family. Cap & his family are in the city. Moonsong is too - her dad is a politician possibly running for mayor or city council. Moonsong suspects Team Reach has no place in the post Gold Morning world. She still considers herself a member of the team from a personal identity standpoint. According to Moonsong, the Wardens are the 'PRT-Like' group from before. They're bringing 'lots of teams' under their general umbrella, but moonsong is skeptical if it's working. Cap's compliment to Moonsong for her phrasing (in reference to both the memorial post & articulation of the points above) is met by a negative response. 'Cap: since when were you so good with words?' / 'Moonsong: Since when did you pay attention to anyone but yourself?' From here, the conversation turns tense and sour. Cap alleges that Moonsong is hiding barbs in her pleasantries. Moonsong asks if she needs to worry about Cap. Cap says she's helped more than enough. Moonsong casually remarks she hoped Cap had died. Cap is surprised by this, commenting on Moonsong's lack of humanity. Cap starts to go on a tirade. Moonsong interjects a few times before giving up and letting him continue. The thrust of it from Cap's PoV: Moonsong was quick to decide she disliked him, her real thoughts on Furcate were badly disguised, she made Furcate more miserable than anyone. She never tried to understand Furcate or him. He suggests she is or was prejudiced, then wraps up by saying 'you wedged yourself into a situation you didn’t understand and you made it so much worse. / what guts me is you think you were right to do it.' Moonsong's reply: she didn't like Furcate but she loved him (readers have drawn attention to the fact that Furcate was prior referred to as 'they/them' and Moonsong uses him here, with theorizing and speculation as to why). She held Furcate 'at the end. For a long time. I talked to him the entire time'. Both hold a dim view of the others' willingness to change their mind. Cap remarks "You're admitting you're wrong? Did the world end or something?" and gets a predictably negative response, for which Cap apologizes. Moonsong echoes him almost immediately after, "You're admitting you're wrong? What happened to you these past few years?" - to which Cap gives a negative response. They agree the conversation isn't good or healthy. Moonsong cuts in to ask if she needs to come after Cap, and he gets frustrated, saying no. Cap tells Moon to be quiet and leaves his own memorial statement for Coiffure and Furcate. He uses a Spanish affectionate term - azúcar - for Furcate and remarks on how Furcate was 'some of the best parts of the best days' - Coiffure is the reason/role model for why Cap wants to continue being a hero. He leaves the message for others to see if they visit chat. Moonsong interjects after he's done, remarking, 'I wonder every day if I should have gone further and killed you.' - Cap gets frustrated that his nice words were spoiled by that and disconnects. Topic: Encrypted Chat '3A::u@T_Enki' (Enki from here on out) joins an encrypted chat with encrypted/gibberish names and has a conversation with 'X29V5n' - (x29 from here on out). It's supposedly about cape memorabilia, but there's an emphasis on damage to (or outright annihilaiton of) 'action figures' or the 'faces' of plates and large sums of money are discussed. X29 asks if Enki is the 'latino kid' and launches into explanation of how this process works, starting with commemorative plates as an example. He's selling 'insurance', and this is the focus of the discussion, rather than the 'memorabilia'. The insurance comes in tiers. At the lowest tier, few hundred dollars, there's talk, letting people know they're serious, throwing weight around. At the next tier, 'scratch on the face, scuffing'. Damage that can be fixed. Enki interjects to ask that they talk action figures instead of plates. Talking of plates reminds them of their 'Abuela'. X29 outlines the next tier. Five, ten thousand dollars, covering a ruined leg or arm for the action figure. Damage that would take skilled hands to fix. Enki remarks on the steep price. X29 stresses this is 'cape shit'. Enki wants to talk highest tier of insurance. 'Annihilation.' X29 says this starts at twenty thousand but the sky can be the limit. Enki is keen and agrees. Enki submits an image, and X29 is confused, saying 'You got the instructions very wrong, kid.' Enki stresses he didn't. They agree to talk meeting places. Topic: TeamReach private chat, part II A short segment to close the chapter. Cap rejoins chat. Is the mood different? Cap rejoins the chat, same as before. Tribute is back (previously status unknown, as of the forum post above) and alarmed to see Cap ('fuck me') Moonsong tells Tribute to calm down. ('It's fine'. Don't stress) Cap's attitude may be markedly different. He greets Moonsong with 'hey moo - I wish I knew how you did that'. Moonsong replies with 'Hi boo' have speculated on if this is tender or sarcastic Cap mentions he was just talking to a kind of professional. Moonsong is happy to hear this, maybe? - she ends the statement with 'I think'. She suggests meeting up and catching up. Cap says he just wanted to 'say hi / maybe bye', ask Moonsong not to come after him. Moonsong is fine with this - so long as the professional has things covered. The closing sentiment of the chapter. Much reader theory on what's up with the tone shift (or if there was one), some people didn't get the nature of the encrypted chat until it was pointed out, others are wondering just what exactly was being bought. Major Events *Capricorn reconnects with their old team. *Capricorn hires a, subsequently confused, hitman. Trivia *Wildbow has written an extended chapter-by-chapter synopsis of Glow-worm on Reddit. Site Navigation